


小病是福

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 四百粉感謝點梗文





	1. (1-2)

**Author's Note:**

> 话痨严重废话巨多，填完就会放出剩下的  
> 《光与影后七代目一家智硬的幸福生活》系列（并没有这个系列），时序在《都是宠爱》后头，至于《都》文因而出现的bug, 只能说写《都》文时我没想过这么多 XD  
> 第４个娃出没注意，除了答应有第４个娃，大家提议的所有设定……都没用上 XD 我没答应过的嘛，另外超究极无比雷那句「女儿是父亲上辈子情人」的Ｘ话, 如此这般。  
> 助子健全，ＯＯＣ是习惯，总之有不满不要找我

## (1)

「这次盂兰盆节后清出来的垃圾有1.5 吨之多，我觉得是时候开始这方面的公民宣传了。」鹿丸看着一堆数据后如是道。

盛夏，八月下旬，上周１５日是盂兰盆节，很多人都去上坟扫墓，由于是一家人纪念仙人的日子，各个墓里上的祭品做成了大量垃圾，而且散乱无章，管你是忍者，也得花时间去找出来捡，再说，堂堂忍者去捡垃圾也有点大才小用，令下忍中忍多有不满投诉。而当中的重灾区，当数英雄纪念碑那里了，不用说重量，净是放眼看去，各种花朵、水果和祭祠用品，几乎摆满了一整个广场。

「可是总不能不让人扫墓祭祠啊。」改名为情报部的旧暗部队长，具如是道。

「那就得宣传祭品以后自己带回家去。」

「这个，叫人放下了祭品然后又拾回去……没这个理吧。」佐井作为上忍代表，如是道。

「这又不成那又不成，怎么解决？真麻烦！」鹿丸抓抓束起的头发，不耐烦地道。

就在奈良、山中和具三人讨论之间，一桌之隔的七代目却——「赫气～～」打了个大喷嚏。

于是坐在鸣人对面的三个人就「擦」「擦」「擦」的，一起扭头看向他去，鹿丸第一个发难：

「喂！你有没有听我们说的啊。」

鸣人揉揉红起来的鼻子，然后又打了另一个喷嚏，具已经立刻身手敏捷的将面具带上，佐井倒是笑了一笑，和气地道：「七代目也许是累了吧，毕竟这段时间有于兰盆节和夏祭，挺忙的。」

「累跟打喷嚏有关系？」具问，话说他和佐井以前也有数次合作的经历。

「还真的有……」说着鸣人不打喷嚏，却打了个呵欠道：「呜啊啊……你们…啊……简直不稳（能）想象我过去一个多月……是怎么活下来的……」

「拜托你好歹打完呵欠才说话吧。」这里的都是熟人，于是鹿丸也不客气了。

「哦，是被大舅子折磨了么？」依然是笑眯眯的佐井。

正所谓那壶不开提那壶，一听到「大舅子」几个字，鸣人立刻吓得趴在桌子上左看右看的，活像鼬会从哪里冒出来一样。

上个月佐助生日，鸣人想让他兄弟相见一下，然而秽土转生没学成，大蛇丸却说「卖大包」帮他一个，将鼬的鬼魂直接召了过来，还在阳间留了差不多一个月，倒盂兰盆节那天才回去。

那段时间佐助当然非常开心，除了几个娃就整天黏着鼬「哥哥前哥哥后」的，这份生日礼物结果让鸣人觉得非常「捉虫」，那段时间佐助基本无视了自己的存在……不止，鼬还有给他各种试炼，累得鸣人半死。

 

「说好做我弟弟的『兄弟』呢……」

 

至今，鸣人想起鼬说这话时的神情，还是不禁打个冷颤。

感觉自己养得最漂亮的白菜被猪供了的鼬伤心啊，于是勒令鸣人在最短时间内正式摆酒款客，宣布他和佐助结婚，其二，就是要草案上交火之国国主，要求增订同姓婚姻法案，不然怎么保护自己弟弟的合法权益？

 

「做兄弟怎么会让我弟弟给你生了四个娃啊……哈啊？四个！这么痛的经验竟然要他承受四次，你敢啊你！」

「严格来说……只有三……三个……」鸣人缩小道。

「你还说得出『只有』，是３个！简直太多了！给我研究出避孕的方法，这段时间内我会监视你的，别忘了我的月读！你要是找不出来……哼哼……」鼬宛如一座高山立在鸣人跟前，露出了万华镜的同时勾起嘴角冷冷一笑，「阳！痿！」

 

「呜啊啊——！」火影办公室里，鸣人忽然抱头狂呼起来：「你们怎么能提起他啊，那人是『不可言喻』※的恶魔啊……神啊我知错了我会办好的放过我啊——」

三人面面相觑，不过最后，在鼬的恐怖逼迫下鸣人确实摆了近百围喜宴、在内轮家的神社前安排了神舞、草好了同性婚姻法案上交，这都是他们协力的成果……至于第三项，他们不知道鼬的要求自然也不知道结果为何了。

「我还没说名字呢。」佐井愉快地道。

「说了名字会不会立刻精神崩溃？」戴着面具的具道。

「他疯了我们的工作只会更多啊。」

「可我还是想学鬼魂召唤的术……」

「你们俩少整他了。唉……好吧，这祭品的公德宣传就由我去想吧。」鹿丸用文件夹打了打脖子，无奈地道，他可不想鸣人真的疯了。

」具和佐井一脸不可思议地看向鹿丸，然后鼓起掌来，鹿丸瞪他们一眼后，「有空的都过来参谋室想想。」

「对了，有没有发觉好安静。」具忽道，于是三个人扭头看向桌子对面，只见鸣人维持着抱头的姿势肩膊以上都趴了在桌面，一动不动。

不知是谁先「喂……」了一声。

「不会死了吧？」

「阿弥陀佛。」

「没死……」鸣人忽然开口。

「起来！没死就不要摊尸装死，」鹿丸骂骂，「累就回家休息去，这会开不成了。」毕竟过去一段时间的工作量真的不是正常的。

「鹿丸……」鸣人像条大汪一样扑到鹿丸身上去抱住蹭，「还是你最好，我最好的辅助、最好的参谋。」

「唉得了得了，下来！别传染我，你休息好还有大把东西要做的呢。」鹿丸推开那头金毛，便赶着佐井和具到参谋室开会去。

 

难得可以提早回家，鸣人脱下御神袍就兴冲冲的回家去了。

鸣人插着裤袋按下门铃，冷不防就在此时又「赫气！」的打了个喷嚏——结果眼前一闪而过佐助的脸，家门便「砰」一声被关上了。

「诶……诶？佐助佐助，开门啊，我今天早收。」

「你怎么打喷嚏了，是不是冷伤风了？」隔着家门，佐助的声音听起来「闷闷」的。

于是鸣人揉了揉鼻子又摸了摸自己的额头，确实好像有点热：「我想是的，所以很累啊就提早回来了，不过不用担心哦。」

「好，我不担心。」然后，没有了然后。

「诶？佐助，开门啊。」

「你去看病吧，看好了才回来。」

「哦小病而已，休息一回就好。」鸣人甜丝丝地道，觉得佐助真的太好了，只是打个喷嚏就这么担心他。

「谁知道你是伤风还是感冒，家里有小孩有婴儿，你回来会传染的，等你好了再回来吧，不送。」

鸣人嘴角抽了抽，原来他是被嫌弃了，于是拍打起大门来嚷道：「佐助让我进去啊，我不会传染的！」

「你说不会就不会吗？去看好了再说。」

鸣人海带泪了，只是打了个喷嚏而已啊，因为一个喷嚏而被妻子抛弃的丈夫，他可能是历史上的第一个。

「别这样啊，你就不担心我么？让我回来睡一会就好……」

「别拍！」

隔着大门鸣人也能听到才出生几个月的幺女「哇」一声大哭起来，同时鸣人感到查克拉的流动，抬头一看，紫蓝色须佐的脑袋从屋顶冒了出来盯住鸣人，一把随时要剐了你的架势。

只听佐助隔着门又道：「你吓哭我女儿了，哪里来滚哪里去！」

「佐助…………………………」就这么被嫌弃，鸣人心有不甘便打算用飞雷神瞬身到家中去。

察觉鸣人查克拉爆发的佐助也不甘示弱，立时将须佐增幅，坚硬的铠甲包围起整座小平房，将铠甲内的空间全部纳入成须佐的范围，形同结界一样拒绝鸣人的飞雷神。

被须佐的铠甲挤退到门外半米处的鸣人更生气了，怒道：「为了那几个娃就不要老公，你当我是捐精的吗！」平日他肯定是不会这么说的，可是生病了头脑本就有点发昏，加上小女儿真的很能哭，鼬回去后更是变本加励，基本上每个夜晚他和佐助都睡不好，加上早前被鼬折腾着工作翻了三、四倍，累积起来就有点失控了。

「谁要你的……的……滚！」佐助在屋里嚷道。

于是女儿的哭声就更惨烈了……

屋内佐助手忙脚乱的将她抱起来，四个孩子中唯一一个脸上没胡子的，头发倒秉承了宇智波式的爆炸，两手握着拳头正哭个不停。

「嗳嗳……乖哦，不怕不怕，别管你那傻托酱……」

「她……好吵！」比妹妹年长不够一岁的老三，原本坐在地上把弄玩具的乃理站了起来，扑到他娘的腿边道。

「别怪妹妹嘛，妹妹被拍门声吓怕了呢……」

「讨厌妹妹！」

「诶……乖，乃理别这样……」

「哇啊啊啊～～～」

「嗳嗳，别哭……」佐助将女儿扭紧，可她还是哭得停不下来。

「妈妈，抱抱……」

「你乖啦……」

「妈妈……妈妈，我不要……呜哇啊啊啊～～～」

「啊乃理，你别来惨和好不好……」

门外头的鸣人被挤远了并不知道屋内惨烈的情况，一气之下叫出九尾模式，一只金灿灿的查克拉狐狸站起来，尾巴一甩就要拍到须佐的铠甲上去……

「漩涡鸣人！你别来掺一脚不成吗！？」佐助同样地生气了，须佐进一步成型，举起弓箭射向查克拉九尾其中一条尾巴去。

「啊！要谋杀亲夫了……」鸣人盛怒之下，查克拉九尾进一步增大，佐助虽然恢复了大半，但屋里的两个小娃让他大为分心，所以须佐渐渐被九尾比下去。

九尾单手就抓住了须佐举剑的手将他制住，须佐唯有举盾相迎，九尾另一只手握成拳头轰向盾面，须佐握不紧手连盾地反弹举起，九尾此时就展开尾巴将须佐重重围住，说底鸣人怎么会想伤害佐助，就连须佐也一样……

毛茸茸的尾巴柔软地轻轻揉按在须佐身上，像在安抚他一样，佐助心中一软抱着女儿，腿上巴搭着一只乃理拖行到玄关正预备开门，正当他想开门的时候，鸣人巨大的查克拉却忽地减弱了，佐助一愕立时开门去，却见鸣人脸朝地五体投地的趴了在地上，竟然是昏迷了！

「鸣人……！」

乃理看到趴在地上的老爹便放开了他娘的大腿，屁癫屁癫的走到他爹身边去……拉一把他的金毛；小女儿看到佐助表情急变也止住了哭声，天生泛红的的眼珠一动不动地看着她那好看的娘亲。

「诶……乃理，别欺负你爹。」一手抱着女儿，一手拎开了乃理，佐助蹲下来看看鸣人，额头竟然这么热……哎呀，不要传染……啊不是，好像不是说这个的时候吧？

 

 

## (2)

 

人总有擅长和不擅长的忍术，也有喜欢和不喜欢的忍术，佐助就不是特别喜欢影分身之术了，不过鸣人昏倒，他也只能做出影分身来将鸣人送到病院去。

远方的鹿丸看那两个人随随便便小吵一架也像要拆掉木叶的架势也表示十分无奈，那边本来在吃瓜的佐井也很快就知错了，因为他被这天在病院当值的井野教训了良久，还是当着那个嫌弃他画风脱节的儿子面前——明知七代目生病怎么不送他来医院？如果你送他来医院了他就不会和佐助君吵架，不和佐助君吵架就不会开九尾来拆了半条街，兼令病情严重了！

这时以情报部长暗自庆幸自己还是单身狗，原来单身狗也有可以自豪的时候。

送到医院不久，由医疗人员推功过血后，鸣人已经醒来，对于感冒如无必要木叶病院都不主张打点滴，所以鸣人只是吃了药，并要求多喝水。

「真是，生病还运起这么大量的查克拉，当然容易昏倒。」井野插着医生袍的口袋道。

「就是，还当自己是小毛孩么，你就不能让让佐助君，老是为丁点大的事就要拆村，你这火影怎么当的。」如此大方吐糟的当然是樱了，她负责的工作清点完就来看看这老队友，这次鸣人的主治是井野。

「才不是我说……」鸣人抓抓头发，他并没有像很多人上了年纪就去铲个小平头，依然是少年时来的蓬松金毛，纳闷道：「就是脑袋发昏，也不知怎么……会叫了九尾出来……」

「你不要因为发烧愈变愈傻才好。」樱摊摊手。

鸣人便又道：「那我可以回去了么？」

「你确定你回去佐助会让你进门？」樱偷笑道。

「你不是说他送我过来了嘛？虽然我知是影分身，但他也待到我完全清醒过来才解除……掉……的嘛……」愈说愈没底气，鸣人心里也觉得大概佐助还是会儿女优先。

「你的烧只是因为药力压了下去，还是先住院一晚休息好再说吧。」井野微笑道，「记得多喝水，补充营养。」

樱和井野相视一笑后，再嘱咐了鸣人两句就离开病房了。

「……古古怪怪的。」看着两个女生离去后，鸣人嘟囔。

百无聊赖的躺在床上，因为药力所以人觉得很昏沉，可是刚昏迷时就等于睡了几小时，加上刚才跟佐助吵得鲜少地面红耳赤的，他心里面很是不舒服，竟然就是睡不着。

阖上眼又睁开，辗转反侧，就这么一小时又过去，夜已深，想起医院怎么没送晚饭来，鸣人正想坐起来叫人就听到叩门声了。

他俩之间无论是半身或是心有灵犀，根本不用言语鸣人就知道是佐助了：「我没睡，进来的说。」

佐助小心翼翼的打开一条门缝看了一下，如果是小时候说不定鸣人还会装装睡作弄他，但现在鸣人恨不得一天到晚将人捧在手心自然就不会了——「你不敲门我也知你到了呢。」中气十足的爽朗回应，同时急赶的坐起来。

佐助看到他这样便也急道：「别起来别起来，我自己开门过来就好了。」

带上门后鸣人已经坐起来，拉着他没拿东西的手道：「怎么我说，终于舍得来看我了么？」

「就会贫……」佐助嘴唇微噘地吐了个小糟，手摸了摸他额头问：「不热就好，好些了么？」

「好了，都好了，你看我烧都退了，就是井野她们不让我退院。」也不说人家是好心怕你没家回收留你。

拉过病床用的桌子，佐助将东西放下来，偷看了鸣人一眼抿了抿嘴，正在寻思怎么开口……

「对不起呢，刚才连九尾都叫出来了。」鸣人率先道歉道。

「诶…不，我也有…不对的地方。」

「没有没有，佐助甚么都好。」说着，鸣人拉着佐助让他也睡到病床上去，笑道：「那巨肺妹没哭了吧？」

「别这么说自己女儿啦，她……她就是爱哭一点点……而已。」

「说真的我还有点担心啊，你看她眉眼跟大舅子大人多像，再这么哭下去小心哭出两道八字纹泪沟来我说。」说起来他以前叫「鼬哥」的吧，现在只敢用敬称了。

「你意思是我哥很难看？」

「噢，不敢不敢！」

看见鸣人惶恐的表情，佐助忍不住笑道：「怎么以前也没觉得你怕他啊？」

「说来话长，这个……」说罢鸣人忽然抱住佐助的脖子，头枕到他肩上去撒娇道：「你知道我被折腾惨了怎么不来安慰一下我，呜……」

「他怎么折腾你了？」

「诶？」

「发生甚么了么？我瞧他看见你的时候笑容得都特别多，可能比我还多呢。」

「这完全绝对简直是没有的……」其实是带有杀气的压逼性笑容，鸣人想说。不过回想起来，办婚宴、扯证不都是鸣人该做的么？以佐助的性格肯定是不会要求他甚么的，而自己的粗神经有时也没想得这么细，其实鼬所谓的压逼，说到底就是他该干的事情，所以鸣人充其量也只是「害怕」鼬而已，并没有「讨厌」他的说（？）。

所以嘛，这下如果说早前一切的杂事是鼬逼他干的话，佐助可又要多想了，便道：「说到底就是他以为我要找你做兄弟，结果我娶……消了做兄弟，做了夫夫。」

佐助脸泛了点微红略为垂了下头，那带着羞涩又甜密的表情真是要多好看有多好看，鸣人星星眼的盯着良久，连佐助站了起来也没注意。

「给你做了晚饭，因为要先给家里四个小孩吃饱，所以来晚了。」如果让影分身来送饭当然可以早一点，可是佐助还是想亲身来看他一眼，而且，怎么说下午他也有不对的地方，如果还是用影分身打发鸣人他会更内疚的。

「我知我知，因为眼前的不是影分身啊。」鸣人当然不清楚佐助内心想了这么多，但他大概就是有点甚么感觉似的，总之铁定是因为佐助疼他就对。

「我哥一走你就贫了。」佐助白了鸣人一眼，殊不知对方听起来这完全是一句娇嗔。

因为鸣人病了，所以佐助只是做了肉碎姜葱粥，还要是肉少的那款，虽然粥的确做了很多，可是对于被杯面泡大的重口味鸣人来说，依然觉得欠了甚么。

「没有了吗？」

「感冒要吃清淡点。」

「可是要补充营养啊我说！」

「哦，没事，樱她们说你要补充维生素Ｃ，我就榨了整瓶新鲜柠檬汁过来。」说着从带来的便当包中掏出一大瓶淡黄色液体来，「樱还说感冒容易咳嗽，吃糖会引起咳嗽特意嘱咐我不要加糖的，她难得细心呢。」

「……」这下，鸣人终于理解樱和井野离开时的诡异笑容了，那班混蛋！就想让佐助欺负他！不然谁能欺负你呢。

「可…可是，」只是看着那一升装的透明瓶子，鸣人彷佛也能感到内容物是何等的酸楚，不禁有点口吃起来：「那……不会很酸么？」

「然而有益啊，你要补充营养。」佐助的黑眼睛无辜地眨了眨。

「我……我吃粥，对，吃粥。姜葱有益。」

「如果……你怕酸的话，你喝多少我就喝多少，我陪你？」

——天啊，佐助实在太体贴的吧哟～！

鸣人简直想站到山岗上面对大海呼喊这句。

可是感动归感动，真要「酸楚」这么一瓶，他也不会要佐助尝到。

说罢，佐助挪出个杯子倒了一点出来，却像想到甚么的「啊！」了一声，「我忘了，只有一个杯子……」

「诶？」鸣人正想拒绝佐助陪他喝的好意，听到这个嘴巴比脑子更快地已经说了：「那不正好，你一口我一口嘛，嘿嘿。」

说真的，娃都生了几个，甚么亲密接触都可以想象，然而咱们的七代目饶是对这种暧昧的接触依旧乐此不疲。

「你……」佐助心里骂了句「恶趣味」，不过想到鸣人还是个病人的时候还是算了。

「不不，」佐助还没说完鸣人又道，「我三口你一口，不，我五口你一口。」

「为甚么要这么复杂啊……」

「哎你别管啦，过来过来。」说着，鸣人招手叫佐助坐到病床上自己身边来，佐助无奈，但是看在对方是个病人份上，下午还被自己的须佐扁了一顿就捧着大半杯柠檬汁乖乖地坐了过去。

鸣人一手揽过佐助的腰，一手接过杯子，才喝了一口已经酸得彷佛五官都要聚在一起了，佐助看到他的模样好笑，正要过杯子自己喝一口，鸣人猛烈摇头后，颤着手的又呷了一口，然后再度酸得仰天……佐助再也忍不住就笑了出来。

「有没有这么夸张啊？」

「是…真的……好…酸。」

「让我喝一口……」

」「诶……好吧，一会我喝四口……啊不对，是六……口……」

轻松地喝了一口后，佐助眨了眨眼，在鸣人怀中道：「还好，可以接受的范围。」

「可以接受？」

「嗯……」说真的最初去大蛇丸那里时连毒都喝过了，这么个柠檬汁佐助简直觉得美味。

「亲爱的你简直不可思议……不可思议的厉害我说！」

「你看你话说得这么利索，不如一口气干完更好，一口一口的更难喝哦。」

「不要……这个……很酸。」鸣人哭丧着脸道。

于是佐助自己又呷了一口，真心没觉得多酸，「没有啊，挺清爽的。你别想着是很酸就好……」

「诶？佐助……」鸣人忽然再度将头枕到佐助的肩上去，撒娇道：「不如你喂我喝……」

于是佐助举起杯子凑到鸣人嘴边去，只是那家伙又摇了摇头，「我是说……用、嘴……」

「你个无赖。」

「不是啊，你想想，佐助的吻是最甜的嘛，所以、所以……我想……」鸣人几乎要对手指像个少女一样装娇羞了，说真的被佐助嘴对嘴喂东西他们还真没试过！

只见佐助脸上一阵红一阵白的，估计是气他孩子气耍无赖，同时心里又觉得害羞，最后只见他垂下头看了杯子一阵也没说话，直接就啜了一口便凑到鸣人的唇边去……


	2. (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为真的是写了几天(由年卅晚胃痛到現在), 不想拖拉一写好就贴, 真的连一眼也没翻看过, 如有怪句大人有大量。  
> 破车一辆, 我生物学巨渣, 求不要找错

## (3)

 

虽然娃已经生了三个，但至今佐助还是很少会主动吻他的，莫讲是嘴对的接吻。眼见机不可失，鸣人更是瞪大了眼睛盯着对方，佐助害羞之下就条件反射的合上了眼，像一副凑上去等着男朋友吻过来的小恋人一样，鸣人也就捧着他后脑勺自己凑到佐助唇上去……

两唇相抵，鸣人也没忘正事，立刻将柠檬汁吸过来，佐助发现他吸掉柠檬汁后立刻擦着嘴退开了。

只见鸣人得意地笑道：「嘿嘿，果然，甜多了。」

「……」那是因为口水混多了，佐助虽然想恶心鸣人可是自己先被恶心到，便没有说出来。

第二口，佐助决意要睁着眼来，这明明是喂柠檬汁啊又不是接吻，怎么需要闭眼？不能认输，不能输给吊车尾猥琐的眼神！

这……也是一种宇智波式的气魄。

如是者，第二口佐助睁着圆眼一脸吃人的表情凑过来，鸣人反倒笑成朵花一样，合起眼睛由得他喂过来了，鸣人……实在太懂他了。

喂完第二口，明明没合起眼睛，佐助却不知怎地却觉得更加恼了，这吊车尾就是过份，于是——

「不喂了。」

「诶～～～？别这样啦，你看你喂过来我喝得多快。」

「你是婴儿吗？」

「嘿嘿我是的我是的！」

「我给孩子们吸鼻涕啊，你也要么？」

「诶？佐助你别故意来恶心我啦，说真的我还真有不少鼻水……」说着又吸了吸鼻子。

看着鸣人生病的样子，浓重的黑眼圈加有点发青的脸色，佐助认命一样叹了口气，将杯子喝干净，看着鸣人一脸不耐地：「呣…」了一声。

鸣人抱着他的腰，另一只手也按到杯子上去，再度将柠檬汁吸过来，不过这次他没这样罢休了，感到佐助松开了戒备，随便让他吸，便按着他后脑勺防止他退开，再趁他合上嘴巴前将舌头伸过去彷佛要舔干净那些柠檬汁似的。

吸着吸着、舔着舔着，不知何时鸣人直接两只手抱过佐助来，盛柠檬汁的杯子也被放到一边去，独立病房内只剩下两人舔吻的吸啜声。

「……唔……嗯……嗯……」

发觉自己嘴边漏出羞耻的声音，佐助赶紧推鸣人一把，推不开再加了力度，分离后红着脸吐糟：「这么好力气你才没病，不需要补充营养。」

「是看见佐助病才好的我说。」

「就会…贫……」佐助羞涩地想离开鸣人的环抱，可是鸣人也没看丢他的大腿不自然地互相扭捏了一下，便凑到他耳边去低笑道：

「佐助……想要么？」

「乱…乱来，这是病房你在生病……」

「你刚才不都说我已经好了么？」说罢将手探到佐助长袍下头去，隔着裤子覆盖到对方的袴部上……

「你……！」

鸣人一面细意地逗弄本来柔软的东西，一面将自己的额头抵到佐助的额角上，柔声道：「我们多久没做了？」

「……不…不记得…了……」佐助满脸通红的双手抵在鸣人身上，腰身却情不自禁地想顶过去。

「久得不记得了么？」

鸣人回想一下，佐助在生产小女儿新罗前３０多天起……到……本来以为到佐助生日就差不多了吧，可是自己搞来了鼬神，在鼬神万华镜的注视下不用月读也几乎要阳痿了，自然甚么也不敢干。这么数一下，竟然五个多月差不多半年了！一念及此，鸣人更是巴不得立刻将佐助扒光，不过想到鼬神就想起了那些年人们忘记了的恐怖——

阳痿！啊不是……

是避孕。

尽管已经将佐助扑到床上压上去，一边吻一边给他解开扣子，鸣人才退烧的脑袋飞速地转动着，再吻下去要煞制只怕会更艰难，然而佐助已经给他生了三个，每次如何辛苦的情境鸣人历历在目，不用鼬说，他也不想他再辛苦了，终于下定决心两手按在佐助脸的两边定下来。

看着佐助被他吻得脸红红的，表情有点懵，鸣人提升起人生最高的理智，一脸严肃地道：「避孕！」

「……哈？」

「等我一会……」说罢鸣人飞快地走下床，一边找一边嘴巴念道：「毛笔…毛笔……」

佐助扶着要滑下来的衣服坐起，有点迷糊地问：「甚么避孕？」

「诶？你忘了吗？我说过不想再要孩子的啊……」其实现在四个娃严格来说全都是意外来的，也不是说鸣人不喜欢啦，相反鸣人十分喜欢小孩子，只是不想佐助要承受怀孕和生产的辛苦。

尤其佐助为男儿身，怀孕期间导致的甚么查克拉絮乱、胎位之类的情况特别麻烦，身和心都受苦，鸣人看着自然更心痛了。然而佐助之所以会怀孕的原因是阴阳遁之术，也只有他俩这拥有创世神程度查克拉的人交合才会发生，不然一般人正正经经想使个阴阳遁之术也使不出来呢，到他们这里却成了想制止也不知怎么制止的洪荒之力了。

再说，一旦想到现在新罗跟乃理相隔较近，小孩儿也学会了吃醋，管理这么多小娃实在太麻烦了，左想右想，还是得避孕的好。

并不知晓鼬对鸣人的要求，更不知在鼬之前鸣人就一直在研究这东西，佐助一头雾水的：「可是……可是多点孩子热闹啊。」

「诶？」正在翻箱倒笼的鸣人愣了一下，抬头看向床上坐着的佐助，从没想过寡言的人会这么说，摇了摇头后继续找他的笔去，「你生小孩辛苦啊。」

「不辛苦。」

「辛苦！」

佐助呆了一下，也不知道鸣人在发甚么脾气，他只是不想再等了，哪有人点起了火头却跑下床去的啊，为了鸣人快点回来解决自己的生理需要，不自觉带上了点嗲嗲的语气道：「你快点过来啦，那些以后再说。」

「不说！」现在满脑子「笔」的鸣人，反而是甚么兴致也没了，「啊！找到了。」最后，终于在床尾病历本的活页夹里找到一枝圆珠笔出来。

「那就快点过来。」

「佐助你是要勾引我吗？」鸣人一手拿着笔，看着爱人一脸惊异地道。

佐助羞红着脸，没再扶着被鸣人解开了的衣服，就让衣襟打开，同时伸出春葱一样的手指招了招手。

「诶……」

「快点啦！」顿了顿腿，如果站在地上他肯定跺脚了。

「好好好……」鸣人一面坐到床上去，佐助已经急不及待凑过来，可是鸣人却分心在左掌上不晓得写个甚么。

「……别写啦……」佐助很少主动去吻鸣人，五内再焦急也干不出来，只是双手攀住了鸣人的脖子，没骨头的一样挨到他身上去。

「咳咳……好好，佐助你等等……」佐助这样子挂在他身上，他得要多大的集中力才能写好封印符啊，唯有分散精神道：「你不知这是集合医疗忍和暗号班的超凡技艺，小樱和小澄（还有鸣人自己）花了多少时间研究出来的啊。」

「……这种时候…提别人…的名字…好吗？」说罢佐助上唇轻轻点了点在鸣人的耳垂上，这么多个月吃素，不止鸣人，连他自己也愈来愈想要了，鸣人愈是不看他，佐助好像觉得更想要了——最后，自己先将裤子脱了下来，上衣半遮半掩着敏感的位置，佐助跪在床上，手撩高鸣人病号服下襬，抱着他脖子用胯骨和大腿之间细嫩的肌肤磨擦他结实的腹机去……

 

「我……卧……槽！……佐助，你别引诱我了……还……还差一点……」不知不觉，鸣人也喘起气来了。

「……快…点……啊……」

「……得！」鸣人暴喝一声，右手揽过佐助的腰，左手拍在床上：「阳遁抑制之术！」手上的符咒立时由掌中扩散开去，圆珠笔的蓝色文字像召唤阵一样在床上铺开围成圆。

符阵一成型，鸣人便将用右臂夹住的佐助扔到阵上去，鸣人口中一边念着粗口一边脱掉自己的上衣压到那副雪白的身体上去。

愈是辛苦得来的东西愈美味，大概就是这个理，佐助觉得鸣人的吻铺天盖地的落下来，抱住鸣人的项背，一边揉他的金毛鼓励他，一边张开两腿缠上对方结实的腰身上去。

鸣人一路由佐助的嘴巴吻到耳背，再沿着耳背到下巴后面的肌肤去，一路向下，终于到那薄粉色的漂亮乳晕上，深深地吸了一口，佐助嘴巴传来一声娇呼，鸣人就用舌头舔起那凸起来，看着他变成朱萸一样的颜色，忽然怀怀一笑道：「生了这么多个，这里好像真的比以前胀了。」

 

「胡说！」佐助曲起的腿踹了鸣人胯骨一下。

「好了好了，没有没有……」说着手摸到佐助的臀部上去，也许是对方唯一软糯的地方：「你真的太瘦了，人家生娃长肉但你每生一个就掉几斤肉，怎么养都不胖我很忧伤。」

「别摸了……要来……就来吧。」佐助已经张开腿相迎，可是鸣人却很有精神地在聊天。

「宇智波佐助，我们认真地聊一下这个问题……」

又踹他一脚，佐助娇嗔道：「别在这个关头聊问题！」

对情事已经很有经验的后穴自己都湿润起来了，鸣人修长的手指在那条夹缝中打着转，中指指头小小地钻一点进去，有点喘气道：「答应我……」

「答个毛……！」

「先答应我……」他也忍得好辛苦啊好吗。

「好好好，会长肉的会的……」

「说定了哦！以后要多吃肉，别净是吃番茄……」

「诶……啊！」佐助还没搞懂这甚么要求，鸣人的手指就直接一整根刺进来了，吓了他一跳，不过很快就习惯了渐渐扭起腰来。

「佐助你今天很没耐性……」

「……」

然后佐助委屈起扁起嘴巴，有点委屈，一向清冷自持的他，不知甚么时候起一样有了欲欲，其实佐助至今还没适应自己这份渴望……

不如说他喜欢鸣人满眼只有他的样子，他喜欢鸣人占有他的身体，喜欢自己能满足鸣人，更喜欢看他因为自己而流露出霸道、狂傲同时愉悦与满足的表情，他知道那样自己就占满了鸣人内心，他喜欢这种感觉，这是宇智波佐助不会说出来的占有欲。

然而在鸣人看起来，佐助的表情却是十分的可爱。明明应该因为情欲而染得红彤彤的脸，像小孩一样无辜，因生理而蒙上水气的眼睛，却依旧清净澈底，肌肤摸起来甚至还有一丝薄冷，那是佐助，属于他最纯净动人的恋人——而自己，是那个唯一，唯一一个玷污了这份清纯的人。

鸣人探了两根手指进去后，佐助终于忍不住，低声道：「进来吧……直接……」

「诶……」

可是两人捣腾了良久，鸣人的那话儿还是没站起来。

「……」

「…………」

——不会……真的阳痿了吧！？

鸣人惶恐地忆起大舅子的恐吓，然而他并没有自己中了月读的记忆啊，不过若然中了，照理也不会有记忆吧。

「啊……啊～～～！为甚么为甚么会这样我说！」

「嘤…你…你冷静点，这么吵万一被医疗人员听到冲进来怎办……」

「不行不行……」于是鸣人拼命撸起自己的家伙来，佐助这么拼大腿躺在自己眼前，明明超带感的好吗，可是那家伙就是没出色地站不起来。

「……你…你别揉了，皮都要破了……」佐助看到鸣人平日粗大的器官现在只是颓废地垂头丧起，按住他的手制止。

然后鸣人眼泛泪光的看向佐助，一脸绝望的样子，佐助柔声道：「也许…也许你是生病了……诶……或者……或者因为太久没……」

「怎么办？不如……佐助你……你搞我！」

「……这……」说真的还真没有过，且佐助也没甚么兴趣，毕竟被鸣人侍候惯了并不想去侍候人。╮( ´▽` )╭

见佐助讷讷良久，鸣人伤感地道：「你对我没兴趣……（TAT）」

「啊……不是，只是…没那个兴趣……」佐助转开视线，耳根发红地道。

潜台词不就是：我喜欢被你攻？！

「诶……」艹！萌史人了为甚么就站不起来啊混蛋！鸣人心里爆粗了。

然而那话儿站不起来，鸣人还是可以抱住人蹭来蹭去的。

「……怎么办？后面……」下半身一早空荡荡的佐助跪在床上，俯在鸣人耳边幽幽地道。

听到佐助的说话，鸣人探手到他后穴去，由于惯于情事，净是这样肌肤相亲也已经湿了……

「啊～伸…伸进去吧……」

「诶……」鸣人痛苦地咽了一口，看佐助的样子就是想有甚么东西填满后面吧。

「你那里……好像有点反应了……」

「嗯？」鸣人也没注意，这才看了小鸣一下，颜色好像有点不一样了。

说罢佐助背过身走下床去，拉过一旁的椅子到床边……

 

他这时想起大蛇丸说过男人爱看些甚么，鸣人会想看到他甚么样子，当时不以为然的，不过这个时候，看来鸣人是封禁了阳遁加上感冒导致气息不畅，那给他刺激一下不晓得会不会好些……

「先说明，你…你不准笑我的……」带着点撒娇的语调，佐助回头瞥了一眼呆头呆脑的鸣人，坐到椅子上后，再两腿各自搁到两条椅柄上去，私处大露的晒给鸣人看。

（°Д°）←于是鸣人只剩下这种表情了。

「…别……」佐助很想叫他别一眨一眨的死瞪着自己下面，可是这本就是他的目的啊。

鸣人只见佐助羞得脸蛋巨红像个番茄一样，一边扭开脸不看他，一边伸手摸起自己浅色的玉茎来，另一只手就探向后面的肉穴去。

暴喝一声「等等！」后，鸣人一把拉上佐助后面的窗帘，然后就请他继续了。

如此，佐助就在鸣人眼前自慰起来，因为是在喜欢的人眼前做这事，又羞耻又兴奋，愈摸愈入神，都开始忘记初衷，尽情放浪起来了「啊～嗯～」

只是自己的手指远不如鸣人的大家伙深入，感觉很是不痛快。

佐助咬着下唇的的表情性感之极，鸣人一面撸自己的家伙，一面看得都要流鼻血了。

「…还……还不成吗？啊～？」

「……」

佐助瞥了鸣人一眼，看到他的大家伙忍不住舔了舔嘴唇——很想要、很想被那庞然大物贯穿。

难得一见如斯失态的佐助，鸣人大脑「嗡」一声后就冲上去，两手用力地撑开佐助的大腿，毫不留情地将自己的家伙塞进去……

「啊～快点…快点插我……啊～」忘了两腿被鸣人扯开一样的疼痛，佐助现在已被原始的冲动占据。

「……好……我不会留情的！」

终于立起来的家伙勇往直前，不断在佐助体内冲锋陷阵，宁静的病房令下体交合的声音来得特别响亮，随着「滋噗滋噗」的水声，肠液一滴一滴的从佐助的后穴里滴到地上，胯间在日光灯的照射下清清楚楚地尽收眼底，被涂得明亮一片，一个男生竟然光被插就湿成这样，鸣人真的很有满足感，他的佐助真是极品啊。

「佐助……佐助喜欢被插呢……」下身不停下抽插的动作，鸣人满足地笑了起来。

而不知在甚么时候，鸣人将佐助身上的衣服也脱下来了，他就这么光着身子坐在椅上，羞耻却也更有快感。

「啊～啊～」

终于鸣人像想起甚么似的一只手捏起佐助前面的分身，拇指按住那个小裂口，「不！」惹来佐助一声惨叫。

鸣人坏坏一笑的一把胸贴胸的抱起他，他其实很想将他压到窗台上继续干的，可是想到怀孕，这个各种意义上来说的噩梦，最后还是将人放回床上的阵法中。不过还是坏心眼的堵住那个小口，再爽几下才放开来，搂在一起达到高峰。

 

第二天早上，井野过来巡房时，就看到佐助穿着鸣人的病号服蜷在那个所谓病人的怀里熟睡，而那位病人好像并没有穿衣服。

「……」感到承受了一万下爆击的井野，立刻飞奔到病房外头去，大叫了一声：「樱——！瞎了X的狗眼你快来看！」瞎这种事情必需一起瞎，才是好闺蜜。

鸣人揉着眼睛坐起来，同持推了推佐助，好笑道：「一会樱一定要过来吐糟，闪瞎他们去。」

「……」

「佐助？」见佐助没应声，鸣人又推了他一下，还没有醒来。

尽管知道佐助有起床气，但有了孩子以后情况已经有所改善了……

这时，门外传来樱中气十足的声音吼道：「……我要拍照！」

然后房门「嘶啦」一声被粉发的院长推开，可是她看到的并非她所想象的，眼前是中年鸣人全裸的站在她眼前，哭丧着脸大叫：「小樱——！佐助好像发烧了快看看他！」

「卧槽！你好歹穿条内裤啊变态！」话未说完已经一拳打在鸣人的脸上，将他击飞墙角，然后走到病床边看佐助去，那边井野不像樱那么见怪不怪，老早带上门先行离开了。

显而易见，佐助是被鸣人传染了，而鸣人在传染给佐助之后也就病愈了，倒是佐助病了差不多一星期，为了不传染儿女倒自行将自己隔离了，连鸣人也不见。

鸣人忽然觉得「乐极生悲」，他好像理解这个成语了。

不过至少能肯定，鼬神没给他下月读，可喜可贺，不过避孕大法仍需改善，每次要演这么大段前戏，佐助已经表明「心累没下次」，大不了以后ＤＩＹ。为了以后的「幸福」着想，阻截阴阳遁之术路途漫长，咱们的七代目不要放弃，加油！　

 

《本文完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 新羅 = nira = 韮菜 = 拉麵佐料裏青物的一種(雖然不是通用, 但鳴門卷也不是通用的嘛, 有些會用到就這個了, 好歹是女兒家, 名字不能太過份 XD)  
> 　　其實，車……來來去去都那個樣，我真的……想拉燈了事 XD 結果是三輪車，好難寫……寫了兩遍，希望收貨……終於吐出來我去休息了，趴 (TAT)


End file.
